


Not So Simple Pleasure

by Who_Cares



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Bottom Illumi, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Knife(Card)play, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Top Illumi, Using Nen in bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi have done a lot together. Hisoka has an absolutely filthy mind, and is willing to try almost anything at least once. The problem is he won't do the one thing Illumi really wants him to, and Illumi won't even tell him he wants it.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Illumi:

A long, low moan comes from above me, hips still rocking slowly as Hisoka works himself through his orgasm, pelvis pressing against my nose, cock buried deep in my throat, hands tugging at fistfuls of my hair. Then his hands relax and he pants lightly. His eyes are closed and he has the softened, relaxed expression he gets only right after he’s finished. It'll be gone within moments, but I love seeing it for however long I can. He really does look good shirtless, with his hair not done, no makeup on his face. It's even more rare to have him like this, and I plan on taking in every moment of it. 

I pull off of him and swallow, letting him wipe off my bottom lip as I catch my breath.

“Good boy…” he murmurs, wiping his hand on his pant leg and tucking his cock away before pulling his pants back up properly. “I'll bet I can guess what you want from me in return?”

I don't bother responding verbally. He doesn't need, nor does he really want me to. He knows my body. My thoughts on the other hand, I doubt he understands at all. I'm not even sure he's capable of what I actually want from him. Up until recently, I didn't think I was capable of wanting it.

I would almost be willing to give up the sex if he'd just tell me he actually cares about me and mean it. Almost anyway. His abilities in bed really are impeccable, and turning him down when he offers is damn near impossible for me, no matter how busy I am, or how sore I may already be. He's never gentle, nor is he particularly nice, but he always makes everything worth it. Makes me feel like I'm his even if he'll never be mine, and if I can't have exactly what I want, I'll settle for close enough.

“Clothes off and get on my bed.” he orders. “I'm not interested in wasting time.”

“You know you'd watch me undress no matter how long I took to do it.” I murmur, feeling his eyes on me as I pull off my shirt.

“You're not going to have clothes to put back on if it takes you more than another thirty seconds to be naked for me. We both know you don't want me to be angry.”

I shiver lightly, removing my pants. 

“Good boy.” Hisoka drawls. “You know how I want you.”

I arrange myself on all fours, and as vulnerable as I know I am like this, it doesn't bother me. I know he won't do anything lethal, or anything that would leave me incapacitated for very long. Not without asking first anyway. This would, however, hurt in all of the best ways. He's not a delicate person.

His hand runs over my hip, and then his nails drag back down. “Look at you… Such an obedient little slut. You're so pretty like that… Presenting yourself to me. Desperate for my touch.”

“H-hisoka…” I murmur, shuddering lightly. His hand moves away and comes back down hard against my ass at the same time a sharp pain inks into my shoulder blade. _Cards_.

I groan, my head dropping, hair falling forward as he growls. “What was that?”

“Fuck…”

His hand comes down again, and two more cards dig about a centimeter into my back. “What did you call me?”

“Ngh… Master… _Please_. Touch me...”

His hand comes down harder against my ass, along with another four cards, the previous three pressing in deeper. “Want to be more specific?”

“ _Fuck_... Finger me… ”

Another hard slap, another two cards. “Don't lie. That’s not really what you want.”

“Ngh… F-fine… I want you to rim me. Please, master…”

His fingernails dig into my hips as he settles behind me on the bed. “Beg.”

I know better than to argue. I'll end up covered in cuts, or worse, he’ll stop entirely and just leave me like this. “Please… I need your mouth on me… You're so good… I'm so hard for you…”

“And why couldn't you just take care of yourself?”

“Because it's so much better when you do it. You're so much better than me.”

“That's a good bitch...” he murmurs, dragging his nails up my thigh, and then sliding his thumb down the crack of my ass, spreading me open. 

Then he pauses, and it takes me a moment to figure out what he's waiting for. Then I sigh. “How long are you going to make me beg for?” 

“Until you can't speak coherently anymore.”

And that's what I do, because it's worth it, and because it doesn't take long. He licks slowly over me and then after a couple of teasing licks, plunges into me, and it's mere seconds before he’s got me mewling instead of saying anything that makes sense. 

He eats me out hungrily, with unabashed enjoyment. Not that it would make sense for him to act like he doesn't love this. He's done it too many times, and there are too many other things he could do. He's fantastic with his fingers alone, so, no matter how excellent he is with his tongue, we both know it isn't necessary. 

“M-master… Ngh… Fuck…” I groan, and then, because I want him to be rough, I add, “ _Hisoka_...”

He sinks his teeth into the rim of my hole, sending a jolt of pleasure and pain through my body, his fingers digging into me so hard that I'm sure it will leave bruises and his nails have likely already drawn blood.

His thumbs press into me alongside his tongue, working me further open with quick, rough movements.

I whine at this, and I can almost feel his smirk as he rubs his thumb against my prostate. “Ahhah… Ngh…”

“You always sound so pretty when you moan for me.” 

“ _Nnn..._ Fuck me… Please~”

“If you insist.” he murmurs. There are several sharp pangs of pain in my back, and then ten blood soaked playing cards fall to the bed around me.

“Get on with it then.” I say, with a smirk.

It's only another couple of seconds before he's thrusting roughly into my ass.

I cry out, a loud, involuntary, almost scream of a moan. “Oh… _Fuck!_ Yes!”

“That's my good slut… Such pretty moans for me…” he murmurs as he draws out.

“ _Hisokaahh..._ ” He slams back into me and I gasp sharply, my hair getting sucked into my mouth, and then I’m completely incapable of controlling the sounds that come out of me. I can barely breathe, much less think to control my voice.

The way he fucks me is intense, each movement is fast and jarringly rough, forcing me to have to brace myself against his headboard to avoid being shoved face first into it, one hand pressing against it, the other gripping the edge of his mattress. Fuck it’s perfect. I can’t even think properly. Everything is just Hisoka the brutal thrust of his cock. I’m not going to be able to lie on my back or even sit comfortably for days… 

He adjusts his angle and batters my prostate, causing an incoherent scream to escape my lips as I come, writhing against his sheets, my ass spasming around his still pumping cock.

It’s another moment before he pulls out, collapsing beside me on his bed, panting heavily. I let myself collapse onto my stomach, groaning softly at the ache in my arse and my back. I can feel his eyes on me, but I choose to ignore it in favor of focusing on catching my breath.

We’re both silent for a long time, just relaxing until I look over at him. He looks pleased with himself, a smug looking smirk on his lips.

“Just look at you… You look so good like that.”

“You just like that you did all this to me.”

“I like that you let me do it, even though I know you’re strong enough to put up a good fight.”

“Mmm…” 

“So… I'm exhausted… You look just as bad. You’re welcome to stay.” he says. “Besides, if you're still here in the morning, we could have some fun together before starting the day…”

“Are you ever not horny? You just got off twice.” I say, my head resting on one of his pillows, just turned so I could look at him.

“Mmm… Right now I just want to sleep. I wouldn't mind if you were here for me to fuck when I woke up though.”

I roll my eyes and shake my head, pushing myself to my feet with a soft groan, picking up my underwear and not bothering with anything else. “I have nowhere better to be tonight… I'm going to use your bathroom... And I'm borrowing your toothbrush. If you actually care about that, you should reconsider your standards on what you're comfortable putting in your mouth.”

Hisoka chuckles lightly. “Use whatever you need. I'll be here when you're done.”

I go and get cleaned up, glancing in the mirror and taking in the new assortment of marks he’d left on my body, and then absentmindedly putting my hair up in a messy bun to get it out of my way. When I walk back out, the lights are off in the room, but there's just enough light for me to see that my clothes are neatly draped over a chair, and there are pajamas laid out on the free side of his bed. I don't bother putting them on, but the gesture was sweet. I hadn't expected him to bother caring that much. I move them over onto the chair and then get into bed. As I crawl into bed beside him, I notice that while I'm at least in my underwear, he has chosen to not bother with clothing at all. He was very clearly completely naked and already asleep. I guess he really was tired. The last thing I notice as I start to drift off, is that his soft facial expression isn't entirely exclusive to a few moments post orgasm after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka:

Illumi is sitting across from me in the window of my room in Heaven’s Arena. There are a couple of mostly empty boxes of take out between us, and he’s drinking directly from a bottle of fireball whiskey. I’m in no position to judge, I have my own bottle of black cherry vodka that I’ve been sipping since he got here, and neither of us are exactly sober at this point.

It's nice to have someone relax around me. I tend to unsettle people, and while it may be my goal most of the time, it's nice to have someone noticeably relax around me instead of becoming more tense. 

He’s cute, leaning back against the wall, cheeks flushed lightly, talking quite a bit more than usual. Part of me wants to cut him off and get moaning in the way that gets me glares in the hallway the next day. The other part just wants to listen to him ramble. Instead of making a decision, I take another drink. 

He stops, looking over my face. “I'm annoying you, aren't I?”

“Not at all. I like listening to you.” I say. 

“In any case, I think I’ve gone on about nothing for long enough…”

“You're welcome to continue.” I say, taking another drink. “Unless you're bored.”

“And if I'm bored?”

“Then I may have an idea for a game.”

“And that would be?” 

“How interested are you in being in charge tonight?”

“It could be fun to have my way with you this time.”

“Good… Then here's how this is going to work… You can do whatever you want to yourself, and say whatever you’d like, but you can't touch me, and vice versa. The first one to give in and touch the other, or to orgasm, loses and has to fully submit to the other for the rest of the night.”

“I'm assuming using Nen to touch each other would still count as touching?”

“Yes. No using needles on me, I can't use cards or bungee gum on you. All we can do is use our voices and do whatever we want to ourselves to get the other one to crack.” I say. 

“One problem. We both know you have no problem cheating.” 

“I'm more interested in seeing what happens here than I am about just winning. But if it makes you feel better, if you catch me cheating, you win.”

“Fine. It's not like I'm losing anything either way.”

“Exactly. Let's just have some fun…”

“Whatever. It seems pointless though. You know you want to see just how much power I could have over you. You want to be pinned to your bed and forced to do exactly as I say.”

“So you want, what? To have me under you? For me to let you fuck me senseless?”

“Not exactly. I want to make you feel good. To hear you moan and whimper at my touch. To leave you covered in bites and bruises. To bring you right up to the edge and then leave you there, begging for me to finally get you off, and then to wait just long enough to get to do it all over again.”

I let out a soft, involuntary moan, feeling my pants grow tighter. “Fuck… Keep talking.”

“You know I could make you do whatever I wanted… You'd find that hot, wouldn't you? Being completely powerless to do anything I didn't want you to do? And you know what?”

“Hmm?”

“As good as you may be, you've left plenty of openings for me to get a needle into you.”

“Then why haven't you yet?”

“Now? Because that's not how this is supposed to work. And before now, because I respect you enough to not do something like that without your permission in a situation like this.”

“Do it.”

“Nice try.”

He thinks that was me trying to get him to lose. Really though, I just think that sounds hot. "Another time then..."

He takes off his top, looking at me. “You're not even going to try, are you?”

“Do you want me to?”

“If you want to lose, I don’t care.”  
...  
Illumi:

Instead of saying anything, Hisoka just gets to his feet and slowly undresses, clearly making a show of it. Once his clothes are on the floor, he reclines back in the corner of the window, one leg outstretched on the bench, other hanging off the edge, one hand starting to slowly stroke his hard cock, the tip of it already glistening with precome. 

I want to drop to my knees and take him into my mouth, but I manage to restrain myself. Not yet… 

“You look delicious… Push me down on my knees and you wouldn’t need to bother with your hands anymore…” 

“You’re doing well with your words, but well enough for me to give in that easily.”

I remove my own pants, and I can feel his eyes scan over my body, locking for a long moment on the obvious tent in my underwear.

“You don't look like you’re going to be patient very long.”

“You're already being impatient.” I say. “Do you expect me to believe that you will last a long time like that?”

“The window is cold. This feels good, but not quite that good..”

“Why don't we move somewhere more comfortable?” I ask, glancing over at his bed.

He shrugs and gets up, walking over, and reclining back against his headboard, legs spread, hand still slowly tugging at his cock, eyes locked on me. Just watching him makes me moan softly. Fuck he’s gorgeous…

“You're drooling, Illumi.” he teases, smirking a bit at me.

I roll my eyes. “You wish.”

He chuckles lightly as he reaches over and pulls out a bottle of lube, and I watch with mild confusion as he moves to lie on his back, knees pulled up, legs spread. It's a nice view…

The cap of the bottle clicks open, and I watch as he silently slicks a couple of fingers with lube and then slowly starts to work one into himself. 

“What are you doing?” I ask, finally finding my voice.

“Ngh… You're boring me.”

I roll my eyes. “And you're annoying me.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Wait until I finally get my hands on you,” I growl. “I'll make you regret speaking.”

He moans softly. “I hope so… I wouldn't want you to be gentle… That doesn't really answer the question though, does it? What are you going to _do_? Fuck me? Bite me? Hit me? There are so many options… ”

“You'll just have to leave that question to your imagination for now. Unless you’re ready to give in?”

He moans again. “Come on… If you're not going to touch me, at least still make your mouth useful. What is it you want to do to me? There has to be something...”

“Right now? I want to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze until you can no longer breathe. Then I'd watch your face turn red as I fuck you so hard you can’t think. Turn you into nothing more than an object to use for pleasure.”

Hisoka just moans, hooking his finger and slowly dragging it back out of himself. “There's a fun idea…”

“Are you just going to wait until you get off like that?”

“If that’s what happens, so be it…” he says, pressing back into himself with a second finger and moaning again, clearly being a bit dramatic about it, but my cock twitches at the sound anyway. “Fuck… Illumi...”

A small moan escapes my throat, and I actually feel myself blushing. Hearing him moan my name like that is incredibly hot.

“You could at least relax a little.” he says. “Sit down. Enjoy the show… You know you want to.” 

I sigh, settling on the end of his bed, a little less than a foot away from him.

“Good boy…” he murmurs, still working his fingers in and out of himself, letting out soft moans as he does. “Now stop acting like you aren't painfully hard and touch yourself.”

“Why don't you make me?”

“What? You don't think you could- _Ahh_... last longer than me at this point?”

“Hisoka, if you don't shut up, I will make you fuck yourself with a dildo until you die from it.”

“ _Ohhh… Fuck..._ Is that a promise?”

“What I wouldn't give to be able to gag you.”

“Nothing is stopping you.”

“If I told you to gag yourself, would you do it?”

He smirks. “No. It’s more fun to make you angry. All the possible outcomes are hot...”

“Then something _is_ stopping me.”

“Fuck… Illumi- _Ngh..._ I'm close…”

“Then come.”

A moment later he’s throwing his head back with a loud moan, body stiffening and contorting as he uses one hand to work over his cock, his other now gripping his sheets. 

He’s left panting, and I crawl on top of him, moving to pin his arm above his head. “I win, handsome.”

He smirks up at me. “Got you.”

“What? What are you…?”

I'm flipped onto my back, and my legs and arms are forced to stretch out, being pulled by invisible strings. Then he stops hiding it, showing off the pink cords of aura holding my limbs where he wants them, and sitting back up on his knees between my spread legs, displaying the bungee gum cock ring.

My jaw drops slightly for a moment, and then I glare at him. “ _You_... are unbelievable… I swear, I am going to kill you.”

“That's been well established by now. First though? I'm going to ride you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Illumi:

“Did you really think you won?” Hisoka asks, smirking down at me.

“I didn't think you'd fake an orgasm.”

“To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off all that well.” he says with a laugh. “I would've given in if you'd caught me.”

I roll my eyes. “Get on with it already.” 

“Aww… We'll still have fun.”

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do.”

“Just shut up.” 

“What’s the safe word?”

“Why bother acting like you care about anything more than yourself?”

“Aww… Don't be a sore loser. What is it?”

“Bungee gum.” I grumble, rolling my eyes. Anything to keep him from saying it in bed if it wasn’t necessary.

“Good boy…”

“Now do something.”

“So impatient…” he murmurs, running his hand up my thigh.

He leans down and presses a soft, sucking kiss to my hip before biting harshly, causing a soft grunt of surprise to escape my lips.

I lie there, unable to move as he sucks bruises over my stomach and thighs, teeth piercing my skin in a couple of places, groaning softly when he finds particularly sensitive spots. 

Then his mouth falls over my cock, swirling his tongue over the head and working his way down my shaft.

I moan and let my eyes fall closed. Fuck, his mouth is magnificent…

He lightly drags his teeth down the length of my shaft before sucking on the tip again.

I gasp softly and moan, feeling him work over me until I’m shaking, right on the edge. Then he pulls away.

“Fucking asshole.” I hiss, glaring at him as the intense feeling of being about to come settles back into my cock being painfully hard. I can't even move to ease the ache, just have to wait for him to do something.

He smirks and just sucks another bruise to my inner thigh. 

I grunt softly as he bites again. “Proud of yourself?”

“It was your plan,” he replies.

“I know, you unoriginal bastard.”

He picks up the bottle of lube and pours a bit in his hand before moving to work over my cock. “You know you love everything I do to you, no matter where the ideas come from.”

I bite back a moan and grit out an annoyed, “Fuck you.”

“Yes, that is the plan.”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“Later. I want us both to come first.” 

“Finally going to stop teasing and get on with it?”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“I'd like to not just lie here all night for no reason.”

“Fair enough…” he says, pumping his hand more quickly over my cock.

I moan and let my eyes fall closed. “Ahh~ ngh… Come on. Stop wasting my time.”

He smirks and just continues with the hand job. He's clearly planning on edging me again… Ass hole. I consider faking being close so he'd stop faster and just move on. He’s clearly not above it. Why should I be? This still feels good though, and at least he’s quiet again.   
…  
Hisoka:

I sink down onto Illumi, moaning as my ass stretches around him. “Ngh… Fuck… That's good.”

“Finally…” Illumi moans, bucking his hips up a bit. 

I start to move, slowly at first, and the sounds he makes are sinful. Seeing him finally fall apart like this is so hot. When his snarky comments melt into moans, softly murmured expletives and then finally screams of pleasure… I’d be lying if I said everything he did didn't turn me on, but this? _Fuck._

I rock my hips faster, releasing his hands. In an instant, they’re on my hips, fingers digging into sensitive skin, pulling me down to meet the upward thrusts of his own hips that barely seem to be voluntary. 

And then he’s hitting my prostate and I can barely think.   
…  
Illumi:

“Ahh~ Illumi… Fuck…” 

The words falling out of Hisoka’s mouth cause another moan to fall out of my own, and I’m already getting close again.

“Ngh… Illumi, just… ahh~ _Illumi… Nnn…_ Take control, yeah?”

“Huh?”

The restraints around my ankles disappear and he moves to lie on his back, pulling me over onto him. “Fuck me… Just… You wanted control. Do what you want…”

“I’m not going to last very long.”

“Me neither. Come on.” 

He moves his leg to where it’s resting on my shoulder as I adjust myself and press forward back into him.

One of us groans, and I’m not even sure who it was. I start up a slower rhythm, trying to get used to what I was doing. 

“Come on, Illumi… You can do better than that…”

I look over his face, making eye contact with him before slamming into him. 

Hisoka _screams_. “Yes! _Fuck_!”

I move my hips faster, letting my hand rest on his neck and squeeze lightly. His eyes widen, and I half expect him to tell me to stop, but the next words out of his mouth are, “ _Yes..._ Do it.”

“Ngh… ‘f you need me to stop and can’t talk, tap my wrist, okay?”

He gives me a single nod and I press down onto his neck, squeezing tight as I fuck him.  
…  
Hisoka:

He could kill me like this. 

I almost think I’d let him. 

My lungs burn with the need for air, my mind fuzzy and unable to think properly. 

God it all feels insanely good. My lungs burning, orgasm building as he continues to slam into my now swollen prostate. 

My vision is darkened, blurred by tears and swirling with stars. I let my eyes fall closed and just take in everything. It's like I'm nothing but a toy to him, and fuck if that isn't hot…

His hand relaxes just long enough for me to drag in a ragged breath, tears streaming down my cheeks. 

And then I’m coming, and he doesn’t stop. Rough thrusts continue to slam into my now clenching arsehole, each thrust blissful torture to my now oversensitive prostate, fingers squeezing my neck too tightly for air to get to my lungs. Everything is too much and it’s heavenly.

After that, I’m too far gone to comprehend anything at all.I’m not sure if it’s minutes or hours between then and when I finally understand my surroundings again. I should have let him do that ages ago… 

When I finally had fully come to, Illumi was asleep beside me, and I feel oddly clean for after all of that. He'd pulled the blankets up over us, and was now cuddling with one of my pillows.

He looks so comfortable, his body relaxed, blanket pulled up so high that his eyes were almost covered. He's cute...

I smile a little, stretching and rolling over before falling back to sleep.   
…  
Illumi:

Hisoka’s arm is around me when I wake up. He’s still asleep, body relaxed, breathing slow, arm draped limply over my waist. Everything feels warm and relaxed.

I don't want to move, but if he wakes up, he'll know I'm awake, and he'll ask why I let him stay like this. That's not a conversation I’m ready to have. 

I'm not ready for him to tell me that whatever this is has to stop because I let it get more complicated than casual sex. 

I'm not ready to lose this.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something kink-wise you want me to include, let me know. I'm willing to consider anything that comes up as a suggestion.
> 
> Also, I love reading comments, so feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
